Amplifier circuits can be implemented in a variety of applications. One example is a reference voltage generator system (e.g., a bandgap reference voltage system) that can be implemented to generate a substantially stable reference voltage for a variety of circuit applications. Reference voltage generator systems can typically implement an arrangement of transistors and/or resistors to set an input voltage at an amplifier, with the amplifier generating the reference voltage. For example, reference voltage generator systems can be configured in a variety of processes, such as complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processes, and can include optimized arrangements of transistors and resistors. However, resistors that are implemented to set the input voltage for the amplifier can typically contribute to thermal noise in the generation of the reference voltage. Similarly, the transistors can likewise contribute to a number of noise sources, such as thermal noise, shot noise, flicker noise, and/or burst noise. Such noise sources can contribute to a degradation of stability of the reference voltage.